Wasabi What Now?
by dreamSOULhybrid
Summary: A martial arts prodigy moves to Seaford, California for a month while her mom visits Japan for a business trip. What happens when she meets the Wasabi Warriors? CLICK HERE! To find out. Suckish summary, I know. OC LOVIN! K plus for safety!
1. Say What Now?

**-Say What Now?-**

-Alex's POV-

"So, Mom… When are you going on that business trip to Tokyo for a month?" I casually asked while flipping through a magazine.

After she looked through her calendar on the wall, she answered, "This Friday?"

"What! Then, where am I going for the next month!" I yelled, in shock and confusion.

"You'll be staying with my sister who lives in Seaford, California…" Mom answered while gathering her luggage. I moaned in frustration and threw my head back.

"Which aunt are you talking about, Mom? You have three sisters…"

"You're going to stay with your Aunt, Alice…" Mom muttered while shuffling through her passport papers.

"Go and pack, Alex! You'll be going to Seaford High for the month, so pack some of your school stuff…"

"I'm going where, now?" I asked, confused.

"Just go and pack!"

I stood and walked up to my bedroom. My mom was so nervous ever since she got her new job as an international business woman-person. I never paid much attention, though. I'm probably gonna hate it at this new place.


	2. Seaford Plus Karate Equals OK

**-Seaford + Karate = O.K.-**

-Jack's POV-

Jerry ran up to his fellow Wasabi Warriors, yelling, "Guys! Guys! Guys! Did you hear the news?"

I looked at my friend and answered, "If it has anything to do with the huge bubblegum ball you stuck under your seat in English, I don't think I wanna hear!"

Jerry gave me an offended look. "No! I heard that this new kid Alex is supposed to be this martial arts prodigy. Dude, he can help us win our next tournament!"

"That's great news, Jerry! But, do you even know what this new kid looks like?" Kim asked.

"No… But, I'll know it when I see him!" Jerry confirmed. The rest of my friends nodded as an unfamiliar Asian girl walked around us. We watched as she looked around the spacious school with confusion. Then, she turned to us since we were the only ones around.

"Uh… Do you know where I could find my locker and my classes?"

I sneaked a peek at the girl's schedule then replied, gesturing towards her locker, "Your locker is right next to mine and we're in the same homeroom, so I can show you around school."

"Thanks," she said, opening her locker and stuffing her bag inside.

"No problem; oh! I'm Jack and these are my friends, Kim, Eddy, Milton, and Jerry," I introduced to my new locker neighbor.

"Nice to meet you-" the girl was cut off when she got pulled away by some cheerleaders. They handed her a suit and walked off.

"Ugh! I hate you, Mom…" she mumbled to herself.

"What's that?" asked Kim, looking at the cheerleader's gift. It was a uniform for their school's dance team: a two piece, tight fitted, skirted uniform. "Woah! You're on the dance squad! Not just anybody gets on the team!"

"How'd you get in then?" asked Eddy, surprised and confused.

"Oh… they saw me at the mall practicing-" the bell rang for homeroom. "Uh… we should probably get going…" the girl said pointing over her shoulder.

But before the Asian girl could completely leave us, I asked, "Hey, we never caught your name!"

She looked over her shoulder and called to us, "My name is Alexis! But, you guys can call me Alex!"

I looked at Jerry with shock and sputtered, "Jerry! Isn't the new kid you heard of named Alex!"

"What? No way; the Alex I heard of is a martial arts expert! Besides, she is a girl! Not a guy!" Jerry exclaimed, pointing towards Alex. We all walked away from Jerry, leaving him alone to think this through on his own.

In homeroom, I found Alex sitting in the back of the room. She was flipping through a small, but thick bound book.

"Hey, Alex… you wouldn't happen to know anything about some martial arts prodigy here in Seaford, do you?"

She looked up from her book and replied, "Why do you wanna know?"

Up close, she was genuinely, kind of, pretty in a way; which distracted me for a second. "Oh, no reason. It's just that Jerry heard this rumor about some new martial artist named Alex is coming to Seaford and-"

She interrupted me before I could finish. "Say what now?"

"What?"

She began mumbling to herself. "Mom, when you get back, I am so gonna-"

"Hey, Earth to Alex?" I said, waving my hand in her face.

"Hmm?"

"It sounded like you were gonna tell me about this martial arts prodigy," I replied. She looked around her nervously, though, nobody was paying any attention to us.

"Ok, so you know how the cheerleaders gave me the uniform 'cause I made the team?" She asked while leaning forward.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with-"

She interupted me. "Well, I only made the team because they saw me at the mall practicing my..." Alex mumbled the last part.

"S'cuse me, but what was that?"

"They saw me at the mall practicing my mrshlrts..."

"Could you speak up-"

"They saw me at the mall practicing my martial arts, OK!"

* * *

** OKAY! YAY! ANOTHER STOR-AY! Hi, peeps (no, not the Easter candies)! How've been? Just came to see how you were liking my new story after the long break from my other one. Sorry, but the writer's block is killing me! Anyways, as some of you have expressed, I have no Earthly clue where I'm taking this story. Whether it be Jalex or Kack, I DON'T KNOW. This just came to me when I watched a _Kickin' It_ marathon with my younger cousins. Feel free to share your opinions/ thoughts/ ideas/ etc. but no flaming (or whatever it's called?)! Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It and its characters. The plot and Alex are mine, though.**


End file.
